The Stairs of The Lonely Mountain
by Emmu-chan
Summary: Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli meet in The Lonely Mountain several years later for the Dûrin' s Day feast. The story follows their adventures in and around The Lonely Mountain and Dale. I apologize for my typos and name spelling. Warning: swearing in some chapters and I talk about the storyline of both the hobbit and LotR so it helps if you know it
1. Stairs and Stories

"Legolas, there's no way yer gonna make it. It's too far!"

"You underestimate me, Gimli." The elf looked down at his dwarf friend with a smirk. The dwarf was getting older and you could see grey hairs growing in his long beard. The elf on the other hand was still blonde and would be for many years to come. He was still carrying his weapons like he did when they first met.

"There's huge gaps and people still use these! You might hit someone." Argued the dwarf. He was right. People used it often below the first few floors but near the top was broken after Smaug took the castle many years before. In some places you could still smell burning and the walls by the front were always warm.

"I can jump them. They aren't big. And everyone is in the banqueting hall for Dûrin' s Day." Legolas never went to the Dûrin' s Day feast. He stood out too much being one of the tallest even if the Human Kings visited like Aragorn was today.

"The feast of hours away. People are still getting ready." He sighed. "Don't do it, lad. This place is old. It's got too many secrets to trust it. My friend tried it once. He fell to his death. You don't want to fall and end up with Thorin." Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain lay deep at the heart of the mountain. Buried after his death in the Battle of the Five Armies with his sword, axe, various precious items and the Arkenstone.

Legolas imagined himself slipping off his shield and falling to his death. He imagined what the other elves would say when they heard the news. He shook the thought out of his head.

"I've got better balance than dwarves. All elves do."

Gimli blushed. He had a terrible balance, even for a dwarf. He couldn't ride a horse on his own because he kept falling off. Riding horses was uncommon for dwarves. They were too small and unstable. They preferred round, stumpy ponies that just plodded along.

"Shouldn't you two be getting ready for the feast?" Said a voice behind them.

They turned round to see King Aragorn in as full a glory as it was possible for a man of his age. Being a human meant that his life was shortest and he aged almost twice as fast as his friends. His beard was nearly all grey and his hair was the same. Still, like Legolas he carried his old weapons.

"Aragorn!"

They ran over to their friend and bowed.

"You really don't have to do that." Blushed Aragorn. He hated being better than his friends.

"You look so awful we wanted to!" Joked Legolas.

"You're so tall it wouldn't make a difference if I bowed." Laughed Gimli. He wouldn't normally joke about his height as he was taller than most dwarves of his age. Today though, he has already drunk a fair bit so was light-hearted about it all. Expect Legolas' crazy idea.

"Legolas, why is your shield on the floor?" Asked Aragorn. "This better not be another game. I'm getting too old for this."

Legolas laughed awkwardly, knowing that his friend wouldn't approve.

"He wants to go down the stairs on it. The wee bastard could fall and die. Or kill someone! He hasn't thought it through at all."

"Someone's over-protective." Laughed Aragorn.

Gimli blushed and held his axe tightly.

Aragorn looked down the staircase and thought for a moment.

"Well, if you fall, you're in deep shit there." Aragorn had also been at the drink.

"But, I think you could make it." He said finally.

"What are ye talking about, Aragorn! The gaps were made by the tail of Smaug himself!"

"Yes but they are lower down and by then, he will have built up enough speed to make the gaps." Aragorn clasped his hands behind his back.

Legolas smiled. At least Aragorn thought he could do it. He looked at his shield. It was worn from many years of battles and practicing sliding down hills, mountains and stairs. The paint stayed bright though, as all elven goods seemed infused with time/wear resistance spells, like the elves themselves.

"How long until Arwen gets here?" Asked Aragorn. She stayed in Dale nearby for a while with their son. On the ride there he'd found many bushes to snag his clothes on and plenty of muddy puddles to splash in whilst the horses rested. So Arwen took him to get some new clothes for the feast later and into Dale to buy him a special toy.

"She will be here soon." Gimli said. Aragorn relaxed a little bit started pacing.

"You shouldn't worry so much about her. She's a strong lass and her guards will defend her to their last breaths."

Aragorn looked out the large hole in the wall made by Smaug on his entry to the Mountain.

"I know but I'm getting old and she's hardly aged a day!" He looked at the large town of Dale, secretly hoping that he might see her riding up to the Great Gate.

"I haven't got long left. I'm weak. Just carrying my old weapons is getting too much!" The old king sighed. "What will she do when I'm gone?"

Legolas and Gimli looked at one another.

"She will look after your son. Yes, she will mourn but she always knew that it would be this way."

"But what about her! She has needs! Who will be there for her when she needs help?" Aragorn was scared. His normally calm voice had raised close to a shout.

"We will be here for her. So will your friends. So will your servants. We all will."

Aragorn looked at the floor.

"Do you think she will find another?" He asked, now starting to calm.

"No."

"Can you be sure?"

"Aragorn, when elves commit to someone like Arwen did to you, they will stick by it until the end of time."

The king sighed again. There was a pause. He looked back up at his two friends and straightened himself up.

"Are you going to go down those stairs or what?"


	2. The Bumpy Ride

He looked down the staircase. Behind him, his friends Aragorn and Gimli were watching him waiting eagerly. He took a deep breath and put his right foot in the leather strap on his old, worn shield. He looked one last time at the dwarf and the King. If he was going to fall to his death then he wanted a good memory to leave on.

"Why did I think this up? This is just foolish. What kind of idiot would do this?" He thought to himself.

One last breath and he pushed himself off onto the stairs.

The wind rushed through his long, blonde hair and it was actually quite smooth considering. He heard cheers from above. He was doing it! He was sliding down the stairs of The Lonely Mountain! On his shield! Oh how the other elves would judge him. He always was the stupid, reckless elf.

He was coming up to the first gap. It was only small but still a hint of fear flickered through his mind. He bent low as he approached the gap then at the last second he jumped. He easily made it.

"Ya did it laddie!"

"Well done! I knew you could do it!"

He looked over his shoulder for a second to see the small gap. It was only about a few feet but still he was proud of himself.

"LOOK OUT!"

He whipped round to see the next gap which was one of the largest made by Smaug's tail whilst he hunted for precious jewels and armour. It must have been 10 feet wide. He braced himself for the leap. Five feet away… Four feet away… Three feet away… Two…

"JUMP!"

Legolas jumped at the last second, he looked down to the stairs below. They were old. Very old. Some were black from scorching long ago. Moss was growing on some damp areas on the walls. After what seemed like an age, he landed on the stairs. As he slid away the stair behind him fell away.

"Crap. That was close!" He said to himself.

The gaps below that were smaller and less unstable. As he reached the lower levels he heard people rushing around, obviously preparing for the feast later. He could smell meat cooking (which made him feel sick as elves have a sense for animals around them and the death of an animal can hurt them) and barrels of mead, beer and wine being opened. Hundreds of beautiful and tantalizing smells and sounds came from all over the place.

A woman's scream brought him to his senses. Ahead of him was a large, dwarvish woman carrying a plate of food and a jug of mead. Legolas couldn't move out of the way. He was going too fast. She managed to dive out the way but the tray flew into his face. His shield slipped from underneath him and he tumbled forward.

"Fucking idiot." Muttered the dwarf woman. She picked up her tray and what she could of the food. The jug of mead was crushed by the shield. Her dress was covered in mead and splattered gravy and meat juices. She hurried off muttering under her breath.

Further down the stairs, Legolas was reaching a gap. It wasn't big so people usually just jumped it or went another way but Legolas couldn't when he was sliding down the stairs on his face.

"LEGOLAS!" His friends screamed as he tumbled towards the stairs underneath. He shut his eyes waiting to feel all his bones break. But it never happened. Somehow his shield had hit the stairs first and had cushioned his fall. He was on the final stairs before the Floor of The Great Doors. Only ten metres to go! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! ONE! HE'D MADE IT! And with only a broken nose and bruised rib.

"YES!" He casually slid off the stairs and flipped his shield into his hands. High up above him, his friends cheered and made their way down the stairs themselves, on foot of course.

"YA DID IT LADDIE! HAHA!" Laughed Gimli, slapping him on the back (well, the lower back, obviously)

"That was the greatest thing you have ever done, Legolas. Even killing that oliphaunt!"Aragorn beamed from amazement.

"I don't think that woman I ran over would agree!" Legolas joked.

They all burst out laughing. Gilmi fell to the floor because a) he knew that woman well and b) he's so small even bending over makes him hit the floor.

"Gimli, how much have you had?!" Legolas asked between laughs. His face was red with blood and breathlessness.

"You really need to clean up for the Great Feast" Aragorn pointed out after a long laughing fit.

"You look just as bad as me!" Legolas was light-headed and nearly fell onto the ageing king beside him.

"I guess we should all go clean up, come on Gimli." Together the King and the elf lifted up the still laughing dwarf.

Just then, The Great Door opened and through it walked the guests of honour; Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Arwen and young Eldarion, son of Arwen and Aragorn. The Feast this year was in honour of Bilbo's entrance to The Lonely Mountain over 100 years ago.

Arwen walked up to the still laughing King, elf and dwarf.

"Get up you three! Legolas, go wash that blood off! Gimli, breath and go trim your beard. Aragorn, you look terrible. Do you guys not know that you only have two hours to the feast? Come on! Up! Up!" She said in a harsh tone. "Hurry up!"


	3. The Dûrin's Day Feast

"I wish you shaved before you saw your friends" Arwen complained as she prepared for the Feast.

"Arwen, you're not my mother so stop fussing!" She was right though. His beard was starting to become scruffy and large grey patches had formed, showing his age.

"I'm sorry. It's just that Eldarion is becoming such a handful. Always jumping in puddles and fighting with the other children and ripping his clothes." The young elf sighed. She was very weary from dealing with her son.

"Maybe we should send him to the Shire." Joked Aragorn as he polished his sword.

"That might be a good idea actually. We could send him back with Merry, Pippin and Sam. Doesn't Sam have a son about his age?" She asked as she brushed her long hair.

"I think so. But he'll be a lot smaller than Eldarion. And will age slower." Replied Aragorn. He was trying to rid his sword of a very irritating stain by the pommel where he'd basically back-handed someone with his sword.

"Are you guys ready?" Gimli popped his head through the door. His beard had been washed and trimmed and he had made some braids to hold it in a nice shape.

"Gimli, can I borrow your axe polish?"

"That stain back?"

"Yes, and it's a fucking pain in the ass!"

"Aragorn!"

"Sorry Arwen." He bowed his head slightly in shame.

"Hurry up! I'm hungry!" Called Legolas from the corridor.

"That's not something I've ever heard before!" Shouted the king.

"Aaagh! Ya wee shit!" Cried Gimli as Eldarion barged his way through, treading on the dwarfs foot as he did so.

"GIMLI!"

"Sorry Arwen. Sorry Aragorn."

The elven woman gave the dwarf lord a dirty look making him hang his head in shame.

"Arwen, he's 9 years old, he's obviously going to heard swear words. Come over here son."

The young prince ran to his father and jumped on his lap.

"Agh! Careful! I'm getting old remember!"

"Sorry Dad." He apologised. "Can we go to the feast now?"

"Just a sec son. I'm trying to polish my sword."

"We could take him." Suggested Legolas as he entered the room. "I was hoping to talk to Gandalf anyway."

"That's a great idea! Oh, could you talk to Samwise for us? We were hoping to send Eldarion with him, Merry and Pippin to the Shire."

"Why am I going to the Shire?" Asked the prince.

"We think you should visit Samwise's son seen as there aren't many children your age near us."

"Yey!" Cheered Eldarion. He jumped off his father's lap and hugged his mother. "Thank you mum!"

"It's Sam's decision if you go there or not."

"Where is he?"

"Down at the feast, he's-"

Eldarion barged his way past the dwarf and the elf and ran off in search of Sam.

"I better go keep an eye on him. Come Gimli!" Legolas followed Eldarion down to the Great Hall.

"One day, I'm gonna slice that elf' s head off!"

The dwarf chased after his friend.

Aragorn stood up. "l guess we better get moving too. It's nearly time for the Dûrin' s Day Feast."

* * *

The Great Hall was magnificent. It could easily be a mile long and a mile wide. This was where Smaug had stayed when he took The Mountain. In places, like the everywhere else, had scorch marks. Thankfully, the smell of the food, drinks and the perfumes the woman had drenched themselves in masked it. Most people sat on the long benches and tables each overflowing with meat, ale, cakes, fruit and veg, sauce and masses of other edible goods. At the very top was the Grand Table for the guests of honour. Gandalf and the elves sat together, Aragorn sat there too. The hobbits sat with Gimli and Eldarion. Faramir (who had arrived late as he was staying in Dale that night) sat in the middle chatting to whoever he wanted to and learned much about the Shire, the lives of the dwarves, Sam's family, many far away lands Frodo, Gandalf, Elrond and Bilbo had visited and about the last days of Bilbo Baggins to whom this great feast was dedicated to for his efforts in ridding the mountain of Smaug and his journey "there and back again".

"He passed away quietly. He knew it would happen soon. We all did." Said Gandalf, solemnly.

"I really miss him." Sighed Frodo who sat beside Faramir.

"I remember when I first met Bilbo." Put in Elrond. "We had just returned from killing a pack of Orks and Wargs and we found a group of dwarves waiting for us back at home. They pushed him into the centre of the group as he wasn't a fighter then and they needed their burglar for later." He sipped his wine. "I spoke with Gandalf for a moment then offered them food - in elvish - and they thought I was insulting them. When they realised - with Gandalf's help - what I meant they calmed down. They did complain a lot. Mostly on the food. 'Where's the meat?' 'I don't like green food' 'Is there any chips?' Then when they retired to their room they broke up my furniture and used it as firewood. Not Thorin though. He was with me and Gandalf. We studied the map to find clues to how to get into The Mountain. They didn't tell me what it was for at first, Thorin had a grudge against elves after Smaug took his home."

"Bilbo wrote about that in his book!" Said Frodo, excited to hear about Bilbo' s adventure.

"He did like history and adventure." Added in Gandalf. "He used to run off into the woods trying to find elves!" The group laughed, each remembered good times they had had with Bilbo.

The rest of the feast was uneventful, apart from when Faramir got so drunk he fell asleep in his custard and Gandalf had to slap him awake again. As the great feast ended, everyone looked to the honours table waiting for a spectacular show from Gandalf. He stood up and Frodo passed him the book. The great wizard cleared his throat and said:

"A Journey There And Back Again by Bilbo Baggins and The Lord Of the Rings by Frodo Baggins." He raised his staff and pointed out to the ceiling where a scene appeared. It was of The Lonely Mountain and in front of it, Dale. It zoomed in on part of the mountain and Thorin Oakenshield could be seen looking over over Dale and beyond. Then it flew over his head and into the mines where the dwarf at the very bottom was unearthing the Arkenstone. To the hobbits it was now obvious that Gandalf was telling them the story and was showing them what it all really looked like. It was amazing. Gandalf had worked everything out perfectly. All the dwarves beards and voices were right, all the creatures spoke correctly, the battles were frightfully realistic and when it came to Frodo and Sam destroying the Ring, everyone felt the heat. It was the greatest, most spectacular thing that anyone had ever seen! You simply wouldn't believe it if someone told you. You couldn't believe it for magic like that had never been done before and never will again.

"And that was the full story of A Journey There And Back Again and The Lord Of The Rings. " finished Gandalf. And with that, the Dûrin' s Day Feast was over. Everyone got up (eventually) and went to bed, dreaming of their own adventure one day. Everyone except little Eldarion, he was so entranced by the story he sat up all night planning what he would do tomorrow to create his own story... He was going to hunt down and tame a dragon!


	4. Questions for the Elves

The next day the sun shone brightly and the hobbits and the humans were very weak from their drinks. The most of the elves, dwarves and Gandalf however, were up early, unaffected by the alcohol.

"Legolas, do you have to be so energetic in the morning?" Moaned Aragorn.

"I was going to go out on a hunt with Elrond, Gimli and some other elves. Gimli isn't too happy about it."

"He knows he'll fall off, of course." The old king smiled remembering all the times his small friend needed to ride with Legolas on their epic quest to destroy the one ring and save middle earth.

"Father! I wanna go hunting! Can I go hunting with Legolas and Gimli? Please, please, please!" Begged Eldarion, appearing out of no where.

The king jumped. "I've asked you not to do that."

Legolas smiled but deep down knowing that his friend didn't have long left. He cherished every moment he could get with his mortal friends now, knowing that all too soon, they'd be gone.

"Please father!"

"Would you mind? I need to rest and I'm not getting any with him around."

"Of course. We could probably give him a pony. Can he ride?"

"Only walks and trots. Don't let it jump or take off, he's not balanced yet."

"The ponies around here don't freak at much. He'll be safe with us. Don't you worry."

The ale-weakened king, the lively young Prince and the handsome elf made their way out of the mountain and towards the hunting party. Amidst the tall, elegant elves with their beautiful bows and gleaming prized horses was a scruffy wee pony with a small, hairy owner struggling to even get on.

"Aragorn! What brings you out here? You look terrible!"

"And a good morning to you too, Elrond." Gondor' s mighty king joked, forgetting his manners.

The great elf looked at him in shock.

"Terribly sorry Elrond. I drank far too much last night."

"He was wondering if his son could hunt with us."

"Only if his manners are better than his father's this morning." He replied, annoyed.

"Thank you very much, oh wise and gracious elf. It will be a great honour to ride with you this day." The Prince bowed low.

"On second thoughts, stay silent unless I say so."

Eldarion nodded.

"Thank you Elrond. Be good now Eldarion. And don't steal any weapons!"

"Fine!" Said the young Prince, reluctantly.

"I'll keep an eye on the wee rascal, don't you worry." Gimli promised as he quickly dismounted the pony he had been given and helped Prince Eldarion onto the smooth leather saddle.

"Are ya ready?"

"I think so."

"You might want the reins." Aragorn noted as he patted the neck of the small, black pony his son was riding. He smiled up at his son and gave him the old rope reins.

"Good luck son." He said as the elves spurred their horses into a trot and left for the hunt.

* * *

It had been over an hour into the hunt and the party had stopped to eat at the shore of Long lake. The water was a beautiful shade of blue and there was barely a cloud in the sky. The sun shone bright, illuminating the colours of the early flowers. It was unexpectedly warm and poor Glimli was drenched in sweat from running in bear fur.

"Are you sure you don't want my pony, Gimli?" Asked Eldarion, not knowing how bad Gimli was at riding for he had never seen him around horses.

"It's fine, laddie. I can go on for longer than you think."

"But he goes so slowly, you can't tell if he's moving!" Joked Legolas.

"Dwarves are natural sprinters! Very-"

"Very dangerous over short distances. Except I've seen you in battle. You're slow out there too!"

Gimli frowned very angrily at his friend. In the days of the fellowship, they counted their kills in battle. Legolas won almost every time.

"What is it like in battle?" questioned the Prince.

The elves looked at each other cautiously, not knowing whether they should tell him.

"Ask your father. He has as many stories as us." Elrond finally said.

"I've tried. He says I'm too young."

"Then wait until you are older. It's not pleasant." Said the wise elf.

"Please Elrond! I won't tell father!" Begged the brown haired boy.

"I'm sorry but it's your father's decision."

The Prince looked down at the ground. He's not that young. Why does everyone treat him like a baby. One day he'll prove them that he's not a child. He'll show them. He's gonna hunt down a dragon and he's taking its teeth as a trophy to prove himself. But first, he needed training.

"Could you teach me how to fight?" He asked the elves.

"Would your father allow it?" Elrond questioned.

"Yes! He's taught me how to carry a shield properly and he's let me hold a spear!"

"It's true, Elrond. I spoke to Aragorn about it last night at the feast. He said that he needed training." Legolas pointed out.

"I'll teach you if you want." Volunteered Gimli.

The elves burst out laughing. A dwarf? Teach? Fighting? To a prince? Only Elrond kept from laughing. Although he did smile. He couldn't help it.

"Any idiot can use an axe, Gimli. But a bow or a sword take skill and precision." Legolas grabbed his sword and swung it at Eldarion, stopping just before it touched his hair. Then he quickly grabbed his bow and shot an arrow right into a tiny knot in a tree 100m away. The young Prince gasped in awe as the elf leaped onto a branch and swung himself into his horse's saddle. The horse, unprepared bolted and bucked him into the tree his arrow was in. Legolas then brought out his throwing knives and carved it out leaving a small mark in the shape of a horse.

Eldarion cheered and the elves clapped, slightly disapprovingly.

"Show off." Mumbled Gimli under his breath.

"That was amazing! Teach me Legolas! Please!" Begged the stunned Prince.

The elf looked to Elrond and then to his dwarf friend. They both seemed to approve.

"Gimli is your teacher though." Joked the childish elf.

"You can teach me to though! I'll learn faster with two teachers. Please Legolas, please!"

"But isn't your father teaching you too?"

"LEGOLAS! Please! Please! Please!"

The blonde elf burst out laughing again and patted the boys shoulder.

"Of course I'll teach you."

Just then, out of no where, a deafening roar came from the lake. The hunting party grabbed their weapons and made a circle around the Prince. Out on the lake, a boat full of what looked like young boys capsized and the passagers were calling for help.

Immediately, Legolas and Gimli jumped into a small fishing boat nearby, quickly followed by Eldarion (much to the dislike of the party). The three rowed as fast as they can out to the boat.

"Gimli! As soon as we get close, we grab them out. Eldarion, check them over and if they have any injuries, tell me immediately. Ready?" The elf looked at them.

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Now grab- MERRY?!"


End file.
